Tentaciones Dulces
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Para saber si alguien era un verdadero cliente habitual de “Tentaciones Dulces” bastaba con saber una sola cosa: jamás por ningún motivo se debía molestar al mozo cuando su mirada de cielo se encontraba con la ébano de uno de sus clientes [SasuNaru]
1. Prólogo: De lo que todos saben y callan

_Buenas!! acá les traigo el pequeño prólogo de un fanfic con la mejor pareja del mundo ) Sasuke y Naruto_

_Espero que les guste y nada el mismo bla bla bla de siempre Naruto es de Sasuke no mio, esto es yaoi y si no tegusta no leas y si pueden dejen reviwes _

**Advertencia: Sasuke le lleva (esperen q hago la cuenta) siete años a Naruto quien tiene 16, si lo consideran un inconveniete no lean por favor, considerense advertidos.**

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo:_

_De lo que todos saben pero callan_

Para saber si alguien era un verdadero cliente habitual de la pequeña cafetería en la esquina del centro de la ciudad, "Tentaciones Dulces", bastaba con saber una sola cosa. Y ésa era que jamás por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia y por ninguna razón se debía ordenar algo al mozo en el lapso que va de las 7:50 AM a las 8:50 AM.

Por eso, todos los conocedores se atiborraban de comida y bebida, teniendo atareado al muchacho de ojos azules que se encargaba del lugar a la mañana. Mientras que los que llegaban por primera vez debían pagar el precio de su ignorancia.

La mayoría del tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki (nieto de Jiraya y Tsunade, los dueños del lugar), era un excelente anfitrión. Siempre llevaba la más hermosa de las sonrisas en el rostro, era amable y cálido con todos (un poco irrespetuoso, tal vez, pero ello era parte de su encanto), se movía por el bar si bien no con delicadeza y elegancia, si con una gracia muy propia, tierna e infantil. Todos los clientes caían, tarde o temprano, bajo el encanto del dieciséis añero y solían apurarse a salir de sus casas, o hasta llegar un poco tarde al trabajo con tal de poder agarrar a Naruto en su único turno matutino, entre las 6:30 y las 9:00, en recientes tiempos 8:50, para poder disfrutar un poquito de su buen humor y optimismo.

Entonces, se preguntarán ustedes ¿Cuál era el problema?

Bueno, les puedo decir que todo cambia si agregamos un pequeño (aunque en realidad no tan pequeño) factor más a la ecuación. Éste factor recibe el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, empresario de veintitrés años que frecuenta el barcito absolutamente todos los días, sin cambios, sin excepciones, entre el ya establecido horario entre las 7:50 AM y las 8:50 AM.

Por razones de comodidad, llamemos a este factor Sasuke a secas.

El resultado de este minúsculo (aunque repito, no sé si tan minúsculo) detalle en la cotidianidad de las personas concurrentes al "Tentaciones Dulces" tiene el catastrófico resultado de muchas frustraciones que involucran falta de café y galletitas para muchos, ya que es imposible lograr que esos dos se despeguen de sus discusiones que ocultan más de lo que dicen, los eternos campeonatos de miradas y las diversas sonrisas mal disimuladas.

Porque si hay algo que toda la clientela de la mañana sabe pero calla, es el afecto (del cual muchos sospechan más) que se tienen esos dos, a pesar de lo mucho que les gusta molestarse. Y un pedido en mal momento no sólo causa torpeza, derrames de café caliente, órdenes mal distribuidas, una que otra taza rota; sino también una gélida mirada de odio capaz de congelar hasta al más valiente, la cual certifica la ira de un hombre con mucho dinero y mucho poder.

Todos saben que deben parar de molestar, charlar o cualquier forma de contacto físico con Naruto en el preciso segundo que un carísimo convertible plateado asoma por la vereda, a las exactas 7:48 AM, para, unos precisos dos minutos después, dejar entrar a el frío pero endemoniadamente atrayente ejecutivo.

Por favor, téngase en cuenta que los mismos patrones de comportamiento aplican los Sábados entre las 10 AM y las 12 PM, y en tal caso se debe esperar hasta las 12:03 PM cuando interactuar con el mozo se vuelve posible hasta el fin de su turno, a las dos de la tarde.

Los que se estén preguntando por qué tomarse todas estas molestias y no simplemente ir cuando Tsunade o Jiraya están atendiendo al público, evidentemente no conocen a Naruto Uzumaki...o lo conocen y todavía tratan de resistir su encanto; no se preocupen es mucho más placentero cuando uno ya asumió que no puede resistirse a esos pedacitos de cielo.

En un lugar a media hora del barcito, hay otro pequeño grupo de gente con un conocimiento muy especial. Son los trabajadores de la agencia de publicidad Uchiha, un grupo de gente muy valiente.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue perfectamente puntual, perfectamente prolijo, perfectamente eficiente y todos los perfectamente que se puedan poner en una oración sin incurrir a un punto y aparte. Pero una mañana, hace exactamente seis meses y ocho días, con los minutos y segundos a disposición de su reloj local, Sasuke dejó de llegar a un impecable horario de las 9:00 AM, para llegar veinte minutos mas tarde. Y, horror de los horrores, sus fanáticas-colegas han descubierto que también sale los Sábados a la mañana, cosa completamente imposible conociendo la nula vida social del exitoso ejecutivo.

Pero el que más sabe de todos, y el que más se va a negar a contarles algo, es Neji Hyuuga. Si le preguntan a él va a decir que es compañero de trabajo y casi amigo de Sasuke, si le preguntan a Sasuke (y tienen suerte de que no los mande ya-saben-a-dónde) diría que es alguien que lo molesta mientras trabaja. La verdad queda a su interpretación, queridos lectores...

La cuestión es que Neji _sabe_ que algo pasa. El nuevo horario de trabajo, el hecho de que recientemente vio un libro de biología del secundario en su auto, como si llevara a _alguien _en las mañanas, la manera que Sasuke aferra la taza de café para llevar de un bar de por ahí...si hasta lo había visto casi sonreír un vez, a _Sasuke. Sonreír. Sí, Sasuke. Uchiha._

Eso ya era bastante motivo de preocupación.

Por eso podríamos decir que todos sabían que algo andaba mal. Pero nadie sabía qué. Porque eso, estaba reservado a dos personas. Una, que alegre, disipaba sus inseguridades entre amigos, estudio fallido y vergüenza mal disimulada. Otra que esperaba con creciente anhelo y necesidad el momento oportuno para poner sus cartas sobre las mesa, sin términos medios, o salía quebrado o se llevaba el premio gordo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Amar te duele

_Acá les traigo el primer capítulo del fic...millones de gracias a los que dejaron reviews por el prlogo )_

_No puedo asegurar que el proximo capitulo llegue rapido (si es que alguien va a estar interesado) porque va a ser de la perspectiva de Sasuke y todavía no lo escribí. En todo caso les pido por favor que si pueden me dejen sugerencias de cualquier tipo en los reviews (si bien tengo muchas cosas planeadas ma ayudaria muchisimoo! y los amaria por toda la eternidad)..._

_Las advertencias son las mismas que para el prólogo! onegai denme ideas para desatascarme con ciertas cosas!_

_Muchisimas gracias _

* * *

Amar te Duele:

Miró por la ventana por la décimo octava vez en los cuarenta y un minutos que llevaba en Matemática. Deberían prohibirla, era demasiado aburrida y complicada para que alguien la pudiera entender y poderla aplicar a algo útil en su vida.

_Sasuke es bueno en Matemática_ susurró su mente, que, en ese punto tenía la completa seguridad, quería arruinar su vida. Tal vez quería ser el cerebro de alguien que supiera aprovechar lo que tenía adentro, reflexionó. Sino, no encontraba una explicación a la constante tortura a la que lo sometía. Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello, chillaba todo el día. ¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke¿Qué pensaría Sasuke?

¿A quién le importaba lo que pensara ese...teme de él¿Quién quería saber en qué ocupaba su tiempo?

Suspiró, derrotado. Él. Él quería saber del teme, de lo que hacía, de lo que no, de qué lo ponía contento, de que no le gustaba...todo.

Se mentía a sí mismo (y a su endemoniado cerebro) si decía que no espera emocionado verlo entrar por la puerta con ése aire superior y esa enigmática y sensual belleza que lo atraía hacia él, hacia su fuego...Dios, tenía tanto miedo de quemarse.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios, las anécdotas, las burlas, las inusuales sonrisas, los pequeños detalles de su personalidad que poco o poco iba recolectando, todo, estaba grabado en su mente. Y eso que él no recordaba mucho las cosas (ejemplo: las fórmulas en el pizarrón), pero claro era, otra vez, su estúpida memoria selectiva que también se le volvía en su contra.

¿Cómo podía funcionar si todo el tiempo él mismo se le volvía en contra¿Ehh? Ésa era una buena pregunta para Filosofía, si señor, la iba a anotar después.

Pero claro ¿Cómo iba a ser memorioso si todo lo que se acordaba era lo que había usado Sasuke a la mañana, cuántos cafés había tomado, cuántas veces sonreía por día? Ahh, claro para la tarea no, pero para Sasuke podía hacer un promedio de sonrisas por día. Y hasta tenía porcentajes: 54 de las veces por ganar la discusión del momento, 13 de las veces por una torpeza suya, 21 de las veces de algo que le contaba, un 15 por haber sido mejor que alguien en alguna de sus anécdotas y un 5, un maravilloso y escalofriante 5 de las veces, de una manera que no comprendía en lo absoluto, algunas veces con una expresión misteriosa que lo llenaba de escalofríos en la espalda y lo llenaba de un extraño calor y, otras con algo que sólo podía catalogar como añoranza...pero no estaba muy seguro.

Era un completo idiota, y lo tenía muy claro. Aunque catalogara cada gesto o palabra, aunque se esforzara por al menos una vez a la semana lograr que se riera de verdad, aunque se cuidara de tener su café preparado justo como le gustaba, aunque se matara por preparar él mismo siempre las galletitas de manteca que comía, nada de eso cambiaba la realidad.

Si tenía mucha suerte (mucha mucha suerte) podía ser que de vez en cuando el moreno le dedicara un pensamiento al azar...ni siquiera se debía considerar su amigo.

¿Amigos, ellos? Por favor, si a ese Neji que lo conocía desde la secundaria baja sólo lo consideraba "Un estorbo, todo el día deambulando por ahí" ¿Se acordaría siquiera de Naruto Uzumaki, torpe, dobe y usuratonkachi alguna vez?

-Naruto ¿Entendiste algo?-lo sobresaltó Kiba-Yo sólo entendí que ese Gauss tenía muy pocas cosas que hacer en su vida.

Lo miró con expresión extraviada-¿Quién es Gauss?

El castaño sólo se rió-Siempre es reconfortante saber que hay alguien peor que uno.

Como única respuesta le clavó un fuerte codazo en el costado, callándolo efectivamente. ¡El idiota de Kiba no le levantaba el ánimo en lo más mínimo!

Lo tenía decidido, ésa misma noche la iba a pasar en lo de Gaara, hablando y hablando y hablando hasta poder olvidarse de ése-a-quién-no-quería-mencionar. Su mejor amigo era genial para escuchar, básicamente porque no hablaba demasiado, sólo para decir la palabra justa en el momento justo. Sí, asintió, iba a pedirle a su Iruka tou-san que se encargara de la cafetería al día siguiente...y si él no podía seguro que su otro tou-san se podía ocupar...las clases de ninguno de los dos empezaban antes de las 9 de la mañana.

Pero incluso con el pensamiento cálido de poder divertirse con su amigo, sabía que no podía contarle de sus sentimientos por ésa-persona. Primero, porque era un hombre. Segundo porque le llevaba siete años. Tercero, porque era alguien importante que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con el enamoramiento de un adolescente y cuarto porque ni siquiera él mismo comprendía la profundidad de sus sentimientos por el-que-no-se-nombra.

Atracción de su parte existía. Y mucha. Demasiada. Excesiva. Y no quería comentar acerca del calor que sentía en su cuerpo a veces, o de las cosas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Cariño también sentía. Confianza. Como con un amigo. Con el que querés hacer cosas no muy decentes.

Admiración. Aprecio. Calidez. Intimidad. Comodidad. Felicidad. Nervios. Vergüenza.

Todo eso lo sentía cuando estaba con él. Pero pensar en amor, decir que se ama, era algo demasiado grande para su mente. La muy estúpida.

Amaba a sus amigos. Ponía las manos en el fuego, incluso en el mismo infierno.

Amaba a sus padres. Siempre se sentía protegido y querido, excentricidades aparte.

Amaba a sus abuelos. Lo consentían a su manera, lo cuidaban, le enseñaban.

Incluso amó a su lindo perrito, Puchiko, al cual cuando tenía doce años lo había pisado un auto. Pobrecito.

Pero amar a alguien de _esa_ otra manera implicaba tantas cosas. No era la calidez confianzuda de decir cualquier cosa que tenía con sus amigos, no era el confort del amor de sus padres ni la sensación de tranquilidad con sus abuelos. Y mucho menos la compañía silenciosa y leal de un perrito.

Era arriesgarlo todo, entregarlo todo, cuerpo, alma e incluso a su condenada mente, abrirse a alguien que podía destrozarlo en mil pedazos, que tenía un poder exclusivo y completo sobre él. Si iba a amar, lo iba a hacer enserio, o sino no lo haría; y con ya-sabemos-quién las posibilidades de quemarse eran increíblemente altas.

Por eso prefería estar cerca de él y saber que le gustaba, que lo quería y no indagar más en lo que podía transformarse rápidamente en un dolorosa herida.

Estaba decidido, noche en la casa de Gaara.

Cuando el timbre tocó, salió disparado del asiento-Gaaaaaaaaaara!!-gritó por los pasillos, en su búsqueda.


	3. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos de Lluvias Pasadas

_Sí!! Vivoo!!No me morí!! Mil dsipulpas a los lectores que me dejan sus adorables reviews, pero además de mi traba con Sasuke (perdón mi amor!!), mi inconstancia natural tuve millones de pruebas. En este momento estoy en vacaciones de invierno, así que tel vez actualize más...espero._

_**Duda Existencial:**¿Puedo contestar los reviews acá?_

_Muchísimas grancias a todos por su apoyo, preferí esforzarme en sacar el capítulo como muestra de agradecimiento (es un poco más largo) _

_Espero que les guste. _

* * *

**Recuerdo de Lluvias Pasadas:**

Decir que estaba de malhumor era como decir que no estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Y créanme que no por nada los noticieros aconsejaban evitar salir en lo posible de la casa por el horrible temporal.

Su bien su rostro tenía una interesante expresión capaz de asustar hasta al más valiente cazador, vale decir que el agua resbalando por su pelo y cara, y empapando la camisa blanca no era para nada algo desagradable. Lo cual es una muy buena explicación de por qué en las esquinas donde pasaba hubo más accidentes de tráfico que en el resto de la ciudad.

Pero volvamos al malhumor.

Como les venía diciendo Sasuke Uchiha tenía un imperioso estado de agresividad para con el mundo eso día. Muchos pensaran que por la lluvia. Otros por el hecho de que se le había rota el auto el día anterior. Pero los que verdaderamente estuvieron prestando atención a esta historia se harán la idea de que no tiene nada que ver con estos factores, sino con la ausencia de ojitos azules y sonrisas en su desayuno (o mejor dicho no desayuno de hoy).

Si bien la lluvia le había resultado un poco molesta de camino al "Tentaciones Dulces" esa mañana, no lo había llevado al estado de antisocialidad actual. Y si son lo suficientemente curiosos para preguntarse por qué, yo no puedo menos que responder a su interrogante y decirles que había conocido al pequeño café (y por lo tanto a su adorable mozo) en un día como ese.

Ése día no había podido tomar café porque su cafetera había tenido la gran idea de colapsar (aparentemente los aparatos tecnológicos de su casa se resentían con la lluvia), eso lo había llevado al pequeño bar en la esquina para saciar sus necesidades matutinas.

Hizo todo lo que se podía esperar de un Uchiha en esa situación, entró, se sentó e ignoró. Claro que eso fue interrumpido por lo que hace un Uzumaki (o al menos un Naruto), venir a sonreírle y a tomar su pedido con enorme energía matutina.

En este momento del relato _podríamos _decir que sintió fuegos artificiales, maripositas y florcitas de colores girar alrededor de Naruto cuando sus ojos color de un cielo sin nubes se encontraron con los suyos de noche sin estrellas y, en ese mismo instante, pensó que quería casarse con él y que tenga sus hijitos. Pero no fue así. Sus primeros pensamientos al ver al rubio tuvieron más que ver con mirarlo de arriba abajo y pensar en actividades no muy decentes que podían hacer en la mesa. Esto puede parecer muy poco romántico. Pero como estamos hablando de _Sasuke Uchiha_ es mucho decir.

Si bien él estaba muy lejos de ser una pequeña princesita que se guardaba para el hombre ideal, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas con las que había estado. Siempre pedía un trato informal, siempre era cosa de una noche y siempre tenía más que ver con la sensación misma que con una verdadera atracción.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha. La gente no le atraía. Punto. Sólo necesitaba desquitarse algunas veces y siempre había algún idiota por ahí. Teniendo todo esto en cuenta debemos decir que Naruto tiene un gran mérito.

Así fue como empezó a frecuentar el lugar seguido y, muy a su pesar, a establecer contacto directo con el rubio. Su boca siempre lo desobedecía y hacía algún comentario al verlo, buscando alguna discusión, ya que no podía resistir el encanto de los ojos encendidos del rubio y sus mejillas rojas de la pura frustración de que lo llamen dobe.

Lo que empezó como pequeñas discusiones para verlo, terminó en conversaciones. Por supuesto, Sasuke tenía muy en claro que sólo era una manera de atraerlo hacia él, seducirlo, para que caiga en su trampa, poder acostarse con él y olvidarse todo de ese sucucho y de pieles bronce y caritas inocentes.

Estaba decidido. Lo iba a usar y dejar, a la mierda con la edad del chico.

Claro que poco o poco, anhelaba la conversación con el chico, se ofrecía a llevarlo al colegio, sabía sus turnos, el nombre de sus amigos, sus comidas preferidas y como brillaban los ojos según cómo les diera la luz del sol.

Apretó los puños, volviendo por unos instantes a la realidad en la cual se estaba empapando para ir al trabajo. Eran esos malditos ojos. Todo culpa de ellos. Los mirabas y, antes de poder reaccionar, ya habías perdido y eras prisionero. Y esa diabólica sonrisa, que se volvía adictiva antes de lo que podías decir "Lindo". Ahh, pero también estaba el arma secreta de Naruto...su olor. Cuando te acercabas y las oleadas de ese delicioso olor a miel fresca de colmenas, dulce, tan dulce...y ese toque a lluvia, a frescura, que le daba un poquito de picantes y te hacía sentir mareado. Era mucho peor en el auto, en un espacio tan chico, donde el aroma invadía sus sentidos y le daban ganas de enterrar la cara en ese delicioso cuello.

Se golpeó la cara, en gesto resignado, parecía un vampiro cursi.

No pudo evitar volver a pensar en él y se dio cuenta que el que pudiera despegar los ojos de semejante cuerpito era un tributo _enorme_ a cierta adorable carita...

Ya tenía asumido que estaba completamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki. Y, aunque él no caía a los pies de nadie, hacía mucho que había perdido la voluntad de luchar contra ello.

Si Naruto fuera cualquier otra persona, hubiera comprado flores, hecho lujosos regalos...pero no. Soltó una sarcástica risa. Muy por el contrario de las mujeres que se tiraban a sus pies todos los días, él tenía una simpleza enternecedora que hacía que sólo un regalo hecho_ de corazón _le gustara, tenía tal inocencia que cualquier indirecta lo haría sólo ladear la cabecita, como siempre que no entendía algo. Naruto no querría cosas típicas como velas y hacer el amor en un colchón de flores, él necesitaba algo distinto, puro sentimiento, puro calor...cómo Sasuke se odiaba por estar tan seco por dentro.

Naruto era luz, era sonrisas, era como el verano. Nunca iba a terminar de entender lo que le podía dar porque sólo el gesto más tonto e inesperado lo hacía saltar de felicidad, sólo algo completamente inusual y aparentemente poco importante a los ojos de los demás hacía que _la_ sonrisa de felicidad se...prendiera (esa era la única palabra para semejante gesto) en su cara.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus reflexiones narutescas que no notó que estaba en la puerta de su oficina hasta que vino Sakura a chillarle en el oído.

Irritado de nuevo (recordando lo malo del día) le cerró la puerta en la cara y empezó a trabajar.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasaba la mañana sin desayuno hecho por cierta personita...y eso no le gustaba _nada_. Gruñó.

Mientras mandaba al muere a las campañas de sus subordinados y masacraba al teclado de su computadora, recordaba la decepción que sintió al llegar y encontrarse con unos ojos marrones al otro lado del mostrador.

Hundió la m del teclado, cansado de ponerle mal a todos los proyectos.

Así que Naruto estaba en casa de _Gaara-kun_ y por eso había faltado a SU encuentro con él. Por Dios, ese usuratonkachi...era un acuerdo TÁCITO que las mañanas eran SUS días de encuentro, SU momento de pelearse y de grabarse sus gestos por el día y SU hora feliz de la mañana. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse en el medio de eso. Y menor un _amigo. _

¿Qué clase de padres dejaban a un hijo tan adorable andar por quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién?

Tiró el borrador del trabajo de investigación que Neji y Sakura venían elaborando desde hacía dos años.

Cuando él tuviera a su dobe (porque lo iba a tener) no lo iba a dejar ir a la casa de ningún estupidito que andara por ahí. No, no. lo iba a tener entre sus brazos preferentemente, o en un hermoso cubo de cristal donde nadie lo tocara.

-Sasuke-le interrumpió sus pensamientos Hyuuga desde la puerta- ¿Terminaste de destrozar los esfuerzos de la mitad de los empleados?

No se dignó a contestar semejante estupidez, estaba pensando cosas más importantes como a quién le podía pedir que construya su cubo de cristal.

-Llegó tu Mercedes para que uses mientras arreglan el convertible- siguió el otro, acostumbrado a ser tratado así-y necesito que me hagas un favor.

Por ahí le iba a tener que poner un puerta con clave para poder entrar, sino no lo iba a poder besar y tocar y...

-Me pidieron que vaya a buscar a mi prima Hinata al colegio porque se siente mal-continuó-Al Liceo de Enseñanza Preuniversitario N°8...creo que es cerca de la sede cuatro...

Porque sino no iba a poder aprovechar la carita sonro-...¿Liceo N°8?

Los ojos le brillaron, era una oportunidad muy improbable...pero

-Vamos-dijo antes de salir disparado hacia el estacionamiento.

Naruto iba al Liceo 8...


	4. Capítulo 3: Mente Siniestra

_Disculpas mil...no sé como disculparme...the usual...escuela. Si no quieren seguir leyendo eu comprende..._

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Mente Siniestra_

Nunca se había dado cuenta que una persona tan chiquita pudiera comer tanto.

¿Qué aquel comentario era poco apropiado para la situación? Nada podía hacer, ustedes se suponía que ya conocían la extraña relación entre Naruto Uzumaki y su cerebro.

A pesar de todo, estaba sinceramente preocupado por su amiga. Hinata era una chica muy enfermiza. Siempre tenía la cara toda roja como si tuviera fiebre y tenía reacciones muy extrañas cuando la gente se le acercaba; pero él (que discutía consigo mismo acerca de qué ramen era mejor y, lo que es peor, no podía llegar a un acuerdo) no era nadie para evaluar la normalidad. Y la pobrecita parecía mirarlo tan mortificadamente ahora que había parado su...mm...concierto con el baño de mujeres.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sinceramente-Yo siempre me siento mejor después de vo-notó como se estremecía vergonzosamente y decidió ser más suave-d-descargar el estómago.

El comentario no pareció aliviar su vergüenza en lo más mínimo y su rostro adquirió un color demasiado rojo para ser normal.

Claro que Naruto, siendo Naruto, hizo la asociación más normal del mundo. Rojo, tomates. Tomates, Sasuke.

Se pegó en la frente violentamente causando que su amiga lo mire medio horrorizada.

Primero: Ese-nombre-que-suena-tan-bien-pero-que-trae-malos-recuerdos...bueno...trae malos recuerdos y dejémoslo ahí.

Segundo: Él no sabía nada de una persona cuya comida preferida sean los tomates y que almorzara al menos una vez por semana algo que los contuviera, porque él era una persona no interesada en sonreírse cuando otra persona pone una mirada concentrada mirando las verdulerías en el camino, pensando en lo que va a comprar después. Es más, él no sabe nada de personas que lo lleven en auto o que lo hayan invitado a almorzar una vez y hallan terminado discutiendo acerca de tomates. Para nada.

Salió de su mundo de ensueño lleno de negación y vegetales para aferrar la mano de Hinata, quien parecía extremadamente débil y pálida, sólo para terminar pensando que para alguien débil tenía mucha voluntad en bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Ambos se sentaron en el hall del colegio, se suponía que el primo de la chica iba a pasar y Naruto era el encargado de quedarse vigilándola hasta que eso sucediera.

Según lo que había escuchado el primo era un importante empresario. A que mi querido público quiere saber lo que pasó por cierta cabecita rubia...

Les puedo decir que Ino estaba muy tranquilamente en Uchiha Corp, tratando de ver como desabrocharse un botón más sin parecer demasiado, sólo por si el Uchiha decidía pasar.

¿Qué era sobre otra cabecita rubia? Lo hubieran dicho antes...

No, Naruto no pensó nada acerca de lo bien que les sientan los trajes formales a algunas personas, ni cómo era tan lindo ver que tenía la corbata medio salida porque le molestaba algunos sábados.

Si les pregunta Naruto por favor no digan que comenté eso...es un tema sensible.

De todos modos, lo importante de la cuestión, sin que su humilde relatora ni Naruto se vayan por las ramas, es que estaban esperando a este tal primo.

El silencio se le hacía insoportable a sus orejas después de unos leves minutos. No estaba muy seguro si era por su naturaleza parlanchina o por el tic-tac del reloj, el cual había adquirido un sonido bastante similar a sa-su-ke, sa-su-ke.

Si hubiese sabido que ir a dormir UNA noche a lo de Gaara y no verlo por UNA mañana iba a causar semejante síndrome de abstinencia hubiera ido a su trabajo.

Eran en ocasiones como esas en las que comenzaba a pensar que Sasuke era para él lo que sería un buen whisky para un alcohólico. O tal vez como la heroína era necesaria para un drogadicto.

Todo lo que pensaba, olía, miraba...incluso lo que comía era Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke.

Tal vez algún teme por algún lado, pero eso era todo.

¿Cuántos puntos de intersección pueden existir entre dos planos? Sasuke.

¿Mencione los tecnopolos de Japón? Tal vez Uchiha Corp fuera un de ellos.

¿Dos de las montañas más altas del mundo? La nariz de Sasuke resaltaba adorablemente de su cara.

Había llegado a un nivel de patetismo en el cual se sonrojaba con sólo escuchar "sistema reproductor masculino" en clase.

Ya no soportaba el silencio, este le daba a su mente todo el margen necesario para sasukizar (había inventado una palabra ¿Y?) sus pensamientos...¡¡Por favor no quería estar sólo ahí adentroo!!

-Anou sa, anou sa, Hinata-chan-se quemó el cerebro para pensar algo que nada tuviera que ver con...ciertos temas que mejor no recordarse a sí mismo-¿Qué hace tu primo?

-T-trabaja en una agencia de publicidad-Naruto no pudo evitar golpearse la mano con la frente mientras el cántico de Sasuke volvía a su cabeza.

Otro tema...a su limitado cerebro se le acaban las ideas no Sasuke-céntricas.

Pensemos lo menos él posible, se dijo. Gente, multitudes, adolescentes, sol, hormonas, mujeres con poca ropa...

-¿Vas a ver el partido del equipo de fútbol el sábado?

La chica a su lado casi sufre de un paro-S-s-s-s-s-supongo.

-Yo supongo que si no tengo nada que hacer iré-estaba funcionando, se felicitó.

-E-eto, tal vez sea lindo...c-con c-c-compañía-insinuó, ilusionada y muy avergonzada.

-¿Vas con amigas o con tu primo tal vez?-continuó inocentemente.

-S-s-s-si estás d-d-disponible m-m-me gustaría ir con v-v-v-v-no lograba terminar la frase, llena de nervios.

-¿V qué¿Algún estudiante de intercambio?

-N-no...N-na-intentó nuevamente.

-¿Natsuki, Nami, Nashima, Naoko, Nawa...?-intentó ayudarla, sin saber que lo hacía peor.

-¡M-m-me gustaría ir con Naruto-kun!-dijo con más energía de la que le hubiera gustado.

-Wow, Hinata-sama, está mucho más atrevida de lo que me acuerdo-dijo la voz de un hombre en la puerta del colegio.

En este punto, mis queridos lectores, yo podría hacer el esfuerzo de describírselos con la exactitud física y psicológica que sólo los narrados omniscientes y dedicados pueden dar. Y si el punto de esta historia fuera la veracidad, así lo haría. Pero, ni su amable escritora es tan conocedora ni le importa mucho que sepan más detalles. Además, el motivo de esto no es ser real (nunca dije que lo aquí escrito consta de una trascripción rigurosa de la realidad) sino hablar de nuestros queridísimos protagonistas. Y Naruto no tuvo tiempo para nada más que para frotarse los ojos y preguntarse sino se había dormido en matemática y soñado con Sasuke. Otra vez.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso cuando sus labios se abrieron para hablar en un tono cargado de sarcasmo y...¿Qué era aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos?

-¿No le vas a contestar la pregunta a la chica?-Naruto estaba como hipnotizado, entre la sorpresa y la felicidad-Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, usuratonkachi- esa última palabra lo hizo temblar entero, sin entender muy bien por qué.

-No es de tu incumbencia, teme-a pesar de ello miró a Hinata por unos segundos para darle una respuesta- No me molesta para nada acompañarte si eso es lo que querés.

La chica ya empezaba a flotar en el aire cuando fue traída a tierra por la voz de Neji-¿Sasuke¿Conocés a este chico?-Naruto no pudo evitar notar el mordaz interés que lo hizo rabiar por dentro. Él conocía a Sasuke, probablemente mejor que ese imbécil. ¿Quién era él para mirarlo así?

-Sí-contestó el otro cortantemente, para ignorarlo completamente y centrarse en Naruto-¿Por qué no estabas hoy?

Quiso contestar algo inteligente, pero, como siempre que se encontraba con esa necesidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era perderse en esos ojos negros y balbucear.

-Estuve en la casa de un amigo-la repuesta dejó a Sasuke sumido en el silencio otra vez. Y ya habíamos establecido que estar en el silencio no era uno de los momentos en los que nuestro lindo rubio se lucía-Entonces Hinata-chan, está confirmado, te paso a buscar mañana a eso de las tres-y, en medio de su estupidez creciente, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sólo un chau para los otros dos hombres.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su espalda y quiso tirarse por las escaleras sólo para tener una excusa para volver a hablarle, pero, por una vez en su vida, su cerebro funcionó y se agarró fuerte de las barandas para terminar el camino.

Volviendo a mí, su leal escritora, quien últimamente se encuentra en creciente necesidad de intervenir, es que les digo que podríamos describir la cita de ambos paso por paso. Pero no lo vamos a hacer.

Debería bastarles con saber que fue un momento agradable y ameno. Con el conocimiento ,que probablemente les hará irse a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, de que Naruto sólo pudo pensar en otra persona, otra persona a la que no vería hasta el lunes, otra persona de la cual tenía tanto miedo de pensar y, a la vez, era su único aliciente en aquella extraña depresión-adolescente-soledad-mal-de-amor en que se hallaba sumergido. Claro que de ninguna manera estaba enamorado. No, señor. Sólo le gustaba. Tal vez ni siquiera.

Dios, era tan estúpido mentirse.

Para no traerle más desgracias a nuestro protagonista dejémoslo así. Sepamos que Hinata tiene una forma de la nariz levemente similar a la de él, la misma distancia entre cada ceja y un ritmo respiratorio con cierta similitud.

Entonces, dejemos la cita como un buen recuerdo y vayamos a lo importante. El final de ésta.

Cuando al ir a dejar a la chica a su casa, fue recibido con una trompada en la puerta.

Sepamos que fue el primo de cierta chica, Neji Hyuuga. No dejemos de lado que recibió otra piña como respuesta y que intercambiaron ciertas palabras que sabremos después.

Por ahora, aunque más no sea, marchémonos satisfechos y descansemos, como buenos espectadores sabelotodo, y esperemos a la próxima vez.


	5. Chapter 4: Loco de ira

_Buenas, buenas. Finalmente y después de mucho esfuerzo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Tentaciones Dulces. Perdón por la tardanza, pero con todo lo que está pasando en Naruto no necesitamos mucho de la ficción, no? Dios mío, no aguanto más para que salga el 386!!!_

_Ridiculeces aparte, les agradezco mucho a los que me dejan reviews, es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Si yo estoy segura de que la historia gusta, entonces escribo con más ganas._

**Importante: La historia toma un vuelvo más serio en este capítulo, levemente. Para mi es muy importante saber qué piensan de eso, porque a medida que avance la historia se va poniendo más densa la cosa.**

_Espero que lo disfruten _

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Loco de Ira**

Dentro de lo que podríamos llamar el rango emocional de Sasuke Uchiha existen múltiples emociones, pero no las suficientes expresiones faciales para reflejarlas. Resulta un error común, por lo tanto, asumir que por el simple hecho de que su cara no las muestre las emociones no están dentro de su pecho.

Tomemos esa mañana como ejemplo. El joven empresario se encuentra manejando su auto hacia el bar donde toma su desayuno todos los días. Su traje perfectamente planchado y en buen estado. Su cara perfectamente libre de emoción. Y, sin embargo, su humilde relatora gracias a su omnisciencia y ustedes gracias a representar un grupo de elegidos para ella, podrían notar que en realidad las emociones laten fuertes en su corazón. Simplemente por saber que podría ver a Naruto ese día, que él le sonreiría en esa mañana sentía el diminuto vestigio de una sonrisa en sus labios. No había excusas tontas para ése día. No había casas de amigos que visitar, no había primas idiotas de Nejis aún más idiotas que se pudieran poner entre su delicioso mozo y él.

Señores lectores, retiro lo dicho. El susodicho buen humor, aunque en el caso de Sasuke sólo se puede hablar de "buena predisposición", acaba de irse volando por la ventana. Todos hagamos un minuto de silencio por la pérdida de algo que nos hubiera hecho el rato en la mente de Sasuke más ameno.

¿Es que acaso mis lectores quieren saber la razón de esta tan triste ausencia? Como relatora no puedo más que complacerlos y decirles que la palabra clave es: Hyuuga. Hinata, para ser más específicos. Aunque nuestro protagonista no tendría ningún problema en presentarle al nuevo escritorio de mármol en su oficina a la cabeza de Neji. Naruto había tenido una _cita._ Y no era con él. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma tiene una prima que le pide a Naruto que salga con ella? Ahora lo sabía, todos los Hyuuga eran unos desubicados, faltos de tacto.

Lo cierto es, que debajo de todo ese enojo, debajo de la máscara de ira y de las ganas de pegarle a la los dos, las cuales eran bastante grandes, lo que verdaderamente sentía era tristeza. Y por eso mismo era mejor mantenerse enojado, se decía mientras apretaba más fuerte el volante. Romperle la cabeza a alguien era mucho mejor que pensar en el resto de sus días sin sonrisas, sin desayunos y sin siquiera la oportunidad de soñar con no estar solo. Porque él era un Uchiha y simplemente no _podía_ conformarse con alguien que no fuera Naruto. Alguien que no lo entendiera, alguien que no fuera un cabeza dura con demasiada amabilidad…

Golpeó su puño contra la puerta mientras le lanzaba una gélida mirada a un pobre peatón que sólo quería cruzar la calle cuando tenía el semáforo para él, el cual terminó gritándole unas disculpas al Uchiha a pesar de tener razón.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, no se bajó inmediatamente del auto. Se mantuvo unos segundos más de lo necesario detrás del volante con el auto quieto, tratando de calmar las emociones que el dobe le causaba. Lo que sentía era mucho más que deseo, era una necesidad. Respiró hondo.

No sé si sea correcto contárselos pero desde ese día descubrió que imaginarse cómo besaba y acariciaba a su usuratonkachi frente a sus enemigos atados le daba una profunda sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que es más, se prometió a sí mismo cumplir algún día con esa idea.

A pesar de estos pensamientos, si uno verdaderamente le prestaba atención a los ojos azabache, podía ver un vestigio de esa mezcla de enojo y tristeza que sentía gracias a Naruto.

Ahora déjenme que les diga algo. Si alguna vez quieren que la poca angustia que refleja Sasuke en su cara se vaya volando por la ventana y su expresión sea dominada por una terrible furia no hace falta más que mostrarle exactamente lo que vio en ese momento. Naruto Uzumaki, el mismo de siempre, con su dulce sonrisa y su actitud enérgica; con sus ojos azules, con su tierno "Buenos días" en sus labios…y con un moretón en su cara. Una marca justo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual se encontraba hinchado por el abuso, su piel bronceada de un tono violeta, denotando la forma de un puño como causante del daño.

La reacción de Sasuke no tomó ni siquiera un segundo, por lo cual nadie estuvo muy seguro de cómo fue que repentinamente Sasuke tenía a Naruto acorralado contra la barra del bar. Sus brazos aferraban dolorosamente los hombros del menor, su expresión demostrando una enorme ferocidad, como el macho alfa de una manada de lobos cuando esta es atacada. Y lo salvaje de su enojo no resultaba evidente por una violenta reacción, sino más bien por la gélida y fría mirada llena de un brillo casi lunático en su furia. El enojo de Sasuke no era como un fuego abrasante, sino como el más helado de los hielos que cala el corazón de la persona a quién lo dirige.

Ahora bien, si algo caracterizó a nuestro empresario en los últimos tiempos es lo pendiente que estaba a las reacciones del cuerpo de Naruto frente al suyo. Cualquier leve estremecimiento, sonrisa, podría llegar a indicar algo más. Cuando Naruto tenía frío y tenía la piel de gallina Sasuke casi lo podía sentir en su propia piel. Sus sentidos siempre podían poner en frecuencia las emociones de Naruto, con una sorpresiva facilidad que era su orgullo y a la vez su secreto. Entonces, cuando su humilde narradora les dice que Sasuke ni siquiera notó como Naruto se estremeció frente a su agarre espera que ustedes entiendan por si mismos el peso de esa aseveración.

-¿Quién fue?-su voz fue casi un gruñido, un sonido gutural.

-Nada, Sasuke-lo voz del joven denotaba que intentaba calmar esa bestia que se había desatado sin motivo aparente-Un accidente.

-¡No me mientas!-no levantó la voz, simplemente apretó más su agarre y le dio un golpe contra el mostrador-¿Por qué estás encubriendo a alguien que te hizo esto?-su furia se estaba yendo de control, la molestia de que le hayan hecho algo así a su usuratonkachi sin que él pudiera hacer nada se sumaba a la noción de que tal vez Naruto estaba encubriendo a esa persona porque tenía algo que ver con Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto era suyo¿Cuándo lo iba a entender?

La actitud de Naruto cambió al instante, de un dulce intento de calmarlo a una pose tensa, el resto de las persona presentes casi pudieron ver como su cuerpo se arqueaba para ponerse en una posición defensiva-No es tu problema-la fiereza de su tono sólo comparable con el de Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Sasuke avanzó varios centímetros sobre el de su presa-¿Qué…no…es mi problema?-logró articular, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no escupir las palabras-¿No…es mi problema?-su rostro se acercó al de Naruto peligrosamente.

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños Naruto no se encogió en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario sus ojos azules que destellaban como una abrasante llama se encontraron con la gélida temeridad en los de su oponente. Era casi imposible apartar la mirada de ellos o aunque más no fuera respirar. Respirar costaba esfuerzo para los que presenciaban el encuentro. Era como ver a dos planetas que gravitaban cerca, rozándose, finalmente estrellarse juntos. Y no era sólo por la fiereza de los contrincantes, sino también por una tensión discernible claramente entre ambos. Una clara sensualidad que no llegaba a expresarse más que con esas palabras cortantes y esas manos presionando la piel lo suficiente como para dejar marcas.

Sasuke nunca había estado en menos control de sus sentimientos. Ya no sabía con quién estaba enojado ni por qué. La persona que le había pegado a Naruto, sí mismo que no se podía controlar frente al joven, que tenía esas sensaciones que no podía ahogar, Naruto quién le acababa de decir que no se involucrara en sus problemas cuando él vivía y respiraba para el rubio; todo se mezclaba en un torbellino en el cual no podía discernir nada. La furia la podía manejar, incluso las ganas de pegarle a Naruto en el otro ojo y a la vez abrazarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa no lo abatían. Pero esa repentina lujuria casi que atacó a sus sentidos casi lo deja congelado. Esa pose retadora, ese cuerpo tenso bajo el suyo. Por primera vez quiso besar a Naruto, pero no con dulzura y romance sino con la cruda pasión que no podía contener. Quería hacer que Naruto lo amara.

Miró a los ojos de Naruto, ojos tan fuertes y tiernos, tan profundos y simples de leer. Era un chico. Sólo un chico y él…él quería…

-Vamos-lo arrastró hacia afuera del "Tentaciones Dulces" ignorando el calor de la manito del otro entre las suyas.

-¿Eh?-la confusión era evidente en el rubio-Tengo que…

-Ya llamo a alguien que se encargue-dijo, metiéndolo adentro del auto mientras hablaba por celular para que uno de sus empleados, aunque créanme cuando digo que mejor llamarlos súbditos, se encargara del negocio hasta el siguiente turno.

-Teme¿A dónde mierda te pensás que me llevás¡Yo no soy un juguete para que me arrastres! Sinceramente no sé qué te pasa hoy, entrás me amenazás, me zamarreás, me tratás como si fuera una nenita de dos años que necesita que la protejan y ahora…

Un violente frenado del vehículo calló al chico-Usuratonkachi, callate. No estoy de humor para escuchar estupideces. Te estoy llevando con mi médico personal. Así que compórtate por cinco minutos y dejame tranquilizarme.

Sasuke nunca supo cuál fue el milagro que permitió que su acompañante le hiciera caso, pero se sintió profundamente agradecido de que por una vez en la vida Naruto hubiera leído en su expresión que era mejor no buscarlo.

El milagro duró bastante más de lo esperado, ya que Naruto escuchó al médico de Sasuke y hasta aceptó ponerse la crema que le recomendó y que Sasuke le compró.

La ida al colegio fue bastante más incómoda que lo usual, con un Naruto callado y pensativo, quien no sacó conversación ni se unió a los pequeños intentos de Sasuke de promoverla. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "Gracias" acompañado por un beso en la mejilla cuando estaba a punto de entrar, seguido por un murmullo que Sasuke no llegó a entender del todo, pero que sonó como "No necesito que me cuides"

Aún cinco minutos después se podía encontrar a un pensativo Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y una triste y pensativa expresión en su rostro, apoyado contra el volante-Pero, usuratonkachi, yo necesito cuidarte-susurró.

Claro que cualquier mención de este momento de debilidad hubiera resultado un excelente chiste para los empleados de Uchiha Corp. Cuando Sasuke finalmente llegó era el mal humorado, sarcástico, esclavista, adicto al trabajo, exigente y tremendamente atractivo ejecutivo de siempre.

-¿Dónde está Neji? Él tendría que haber mirado este informe, por algo le pago una cantidad exorbitante¿No?-le rugió a su empleada, aparentemente completamente en contacto con su lado animal en esa mañana.

-Eto…Hyuuga-san tuvo un problema…-dijo la empleada que casi no podía decidirse entre babear por su jefe o correr a esconderse abajo del escritorio.

-Acá estoy-se escuchó una voz en la puerta. La empleada tomó a esa como su escapatoria y salió corriendo disparada para alejarse de su jefe. Claro que no para no verlo (por algo tenía un agujero en su pared que daba a la oficina del Uchiha) sino para evitar su carácter dulce y complaciente del día.

Ahora bien. Los Uchiha no suelen mostrar sorpresa. Corre el rumor de que una vez en Navidad estaba toda la familia cenando y cuando miraron por la ventana vieron un grupo de gente desnuda corriendo por su jardín gritando que se venía el fin del mundo. ¿Cómo reaccionaron? Llamaron a seguridad y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente con la cortina cerrada. Entonces, para futura referencia tengan en cuenta que si todos los Uchihas reaccionan a la sorpresa como lo hizo Sasuke al ver a Neji, entonces la falta de sorpresa es una cosa buena para la sociedad. Muy buena.

¿Por qué lo digo? Porque a penas notó que Neji tenía en su cara numerosos moretones y golpes como si hubiera estaba en una pelea, todo su cuerpo se puso en una posición casi de ataque.

Y ahora sólo nos queda cuestionarnos la verdadera capacidad de razonamiento de nuestro Hyuuga, ya que no tuvo mejor idea que comentar:-Tuve un encuentro con ese chico que conocés, el que salió con Hinata. No me parece que se aproveche de una señorita…me dijo…cosas…interesantes, y…-no pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe en el medio de la cara que lo mandó encima del escritorio, además de tener a un Sasuke furibundo encima que le continuaba pegando.

-Nunca te metas con Naruto-una voz en su oído le dijo amenazadoramente-¿Entendiste, Hyuuga? Puedo hacerte cosas mucho peores que estos golpes. Nuca te olvides-rápidamente fue empujado al piso.

-¿Sasuke…qué?-intentó preguntarle, confundido.

-Vengan a limpiar mi oficina-le ladró al teléfono para luego tomar su abrigo y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

-U-Uchiha-san-susurró asustada la secretaría-¿Y-y s-su reunión con los abogados?

-Cancelala-dijo mientras se alejaba por el ascensor. Iba a ir a pedirle explicaciones a Naruto y no iba a parar hasta que se las diera en una cita. Sonrió salvajemente, asustando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Y así, damas y caballeros, es como una ya agotada por el día narradora se despide de la fecha, con un Uchiha descontrolado y un Uzumaki que, sentado en su bancó de la clase de lengua estornudó.

-¿Alguien andará hablando de vos?-preguntó Kiba.

-No creo-lo miró, pensativo, y sin embargo un estremecimiento recorrió toda su columna.


End file.
